beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki:Requests for adminship
Sign here, to request admin rights. Please do not ask if you are just starting out. Remember the longer you have been here, or the more you have helped us, the greater chances you have. Remember, please put your reason for asking, if you have done something important please remind us so we can discuss over it. Please follow the same manual of style shown in the demonstration post. Archives (Do not edit these) Archive Example Blah, blah, blah, write your own content here. This will give an impression of you. Notable things include your length at the wiki, your quality of edits and edit count. Please use your signature as well, it allows us to see the timestamp of the application. Thank you. Approve Disapprove Please remember to add those subheadings too, it makes our lives easier. ---- ReconStrike Commando I feel like I should be given Admin rights just because I want them. Joking aside, here are some real reasons *I have over 2000 edits, approximately 70% of which are mainspace edits. *I'm online as often as I possibly can be with my school schedule, and even when I'm not online I can normally be contacted and will respond pretty quickly as soon as I do get online. *I've been a member of the community for 4 years now, and so I know many of the ins-and-outs of the wiki, and many of the other members who also use the wiki. *I'd like to improve the quality of our pages, as quite a few contain spelling errors, or simply information that is wrong. I could list many reasons for why I think I am a prime candidate, but I feel as these should suffice I came here to laugh at you. 01:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Approve Disapprove KJ Greetings my fellow Beyblade enthusiasts, fans, and collectors, my name is KJ. I joined this Beyblade Wiki on the night of October 11th, 2017. While I understand that my time here has been very little, there's lots of room for me to grow here. Especially as an admin. My reasons for wanting to be an admin are below. Other than that, I look forward to your decision and you don't need to worry about me being triggered on this request being rejected. I'm a pretty chill guy and I don't hold grudges. But anyway, thanks and have a good one! *I have over 500 edits, mainly for Parts from the Burst System and God Layer System. *Even though I'm in college and I make YouTube videos frequently, I can churn out edits and pages for the Beyblade Wikia nonstop. I've only been on here for two days and I've edited so much, mainly thanks to people like ~Mana~ and others on the Discord for imparting me with so much knowledge on editing, techniques, etc. You can contact me by email (arceneauxkjrules@gmail.com) or on Discord (kjrules2017#5344). *While I'm certainly a novice on the Wiki, I want to learn more and I like making new friends. And here's the kicker, it's Beyblade: something I've loved since middle school. Being surrounded by many others with the same or similar interests as me would be amazing and as an admin, I can help others and myself in adding a lot more to this Wiki. *I've been adding things like images, more categories, and new pages to the Beyblade Wiki as pages for Burst were at an all time low before I came. KJ aka Kjrules17 09:38, October 13th, 2017 (Eastern Time) Approve Disapprove Saburra Hello! I am Saburra, and I am here to contribute to this wiki. I have noticed a lack of proper and active wiki’s, and I have been around to handle vandals and mishaps while staff are away. I think it is time to change things, and that I am ready to handle all the responsibilities. I am ready to make this wiki great. I am here to be Content Moderator, meaning I will be viewing pages for vandals and misedits. * I’m friendly! I take a chance to read through the New Users list everyday and greet people put! * Over 500 edits, most of which are proper edits. * I have been seen warning people about mishandling page editings, such as vandals. I have also been reverting said edits. * I am online every hour, albeit a couple breaks here and there. Other than that, I always view the Wiki Activity Feed to see what is going on, and that I take part in action too. Saburra-the-SandWing, 5:18, April 5, 2018 (Eastern Time) Approve Disapprove Evolto001 Hello, my fellow wikia peers and Beyblade fans, I am Evolto001. I joined this wikia this past 21st of May, and I have contributed over 1,800 edits to this wikia. In the short time I've been here, I noticed there's not much admins monitoring over the pages, and I wish to become an admin to assist in the future development of this wikia. My reasons to want to become an admin are listed below. I look forward to your decision. Thank you for taking the time to look over my request. * The exact number of my edits are 1,827, most of them in the development of the Beyblade pages, adding photos, and placing the Japanese kanji. * I have easy access to this wikia from my laptop, phone, and my brother's computer in the morning. * I have been monitoring the pages almost weekly for any errors and fix them. Dare I say I've spent most of the past eight months camping on this wikia. * I know only one admin, Kjrules17, and I can tell he can't monitor the whole wikia by himself. Evolto001 (talk) 23:09, December 24, 2018 (UTC) TitaniumNinja74 Hello, Beyblade Wiki! I am TitaniumNinja74. I joined this wiki on October 20, 2018 and have made 1,060 edits on the Wiki. I would like to become an admin on the Beyblade Wiki because I want to help make the Wiki grow even more. Here are some reasons why I would like to become an admin below and Thank You for looking over my request! * I have over 1,000 edits on the wiki and like to help other users on the wiki and mainly work on pages focused around Beyblade Burst Turbo or Beyblade Burst GT * I log on the wiki whenever I can and help try to fix pages on the wiki and edit at least once every day. * I have access to the wiki on my Macbook and on my Phone. * I would like to help doing things for the Wiki whenever I can and also want to help to the Admins on the wiki! TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 0:05, May 8, 2019 Approve Disapprove